Mon très cher fils
by DarkPatronus97
Summary: Drago faisait tourner sa plume distraitement dans sa main. Par où pouvait-il commencer ? Comment expliquer à un enfant de onze ans ce lourd passé qui le hantait depuis presque vingt ans ? Il ne lui était pas facile de décrire ses actes, encore moins de les expliquer ou bien même de les justifier. Pourtant, il devait cela à son fils...


**Mon très cher fils**

**Je me suis toujours demandé quelle relation Drago entretenait avec son fils, Scorpius. Ce petit oneshot pour vous décrire mon idée de la relation père-fils entre ces deux personnages. **

Drago faisait tourner sa plume distraitement dans sa main. Par où pouvait-il commencer ? Comment expliquer à un enfant de onze ans ce lourd passé qui le hantait depuis presque vingt ans ? Il ne lui était pas facile de décrire ses actes, encore moins de les expliquer ou bien même de les justifier. Pourtant, il devait cela à son fils, c'était tout de même lui qui allait en subir les conséquences. Il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi il ne serait pas traité comme les autres élèves. Drago se pencha au-dessus du parchemin, remonta ses lunettes et rédigea la lettre destinée à son fils.

_Scorpius,_

_J'espère que tous tes cours se passent bien et que tu te plais à Serdaigle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir de ne pas être allé à Serpentard. Au contraire, je ne pourrais être plus fier de toi, mon fils. Toi et moi nous entretenons une relation que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer avoir avec mon propre père. C'est parce qu'on s'entend tellement bien que je souhaite te raconter mon passé tu as le droit de savoir. Ce serait injuste de te laisser dans l'ignorance. _

_Mon père, ton grand-père, m'a éduqué comme son propre père avant lui. A ses yeux, les nés-moldus et moldus en général étaient des moins que rien. Les sang-mêlé ne pouvaient pas non-plus se vanter d'avoir une place dans son cœur. Quant à moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était que mon père soit fier de moi. A mes yeux, il était l'homme le plus puissant que je connaisse, il savait comment se faire respecter et craindre. Je passais beaucoup plus de temps en compagnie de mon père qu'en compagnie de ma mère et crois-moi, aujourd'hui je regrette bien ce choix-là. L'admiration que j'avais à l'égard de cet homme s'est au fil des années transformée en crainte. Un seul pas de travers avait le don de m'attirer ses foudres. J'avais peur, mais dans cette peur se mêlait encore et toujours cette même admiration. Mon père savait comment se faire craindre, et je l'utilisais à mon avantage à Poudlard. _

_Poudlard, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'aimerais revoir cet endroit, Scorpius. Tellement majestueux, tellement sûr. Poudlard était ma deuxième maison, un endroit où je pensais pouvoir faire la loi. Je n'avais pas de vrais amis les premières années, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. J'utilisais la peur des plus faibles à mon avantage. Je méprisais les sang-de-bourbes, comme je les appelais alors. Je les rabaissais du mieux que je pouvais, me sentant tellement supérieur, tellement bien lorsque je parvenais à leur soutirer des larmes. Penses ce que tu veux de moi, mon fils, mais on ne m'avait jamais appris ce que c'était le respect des autres. _

_Aussi, à cette époque-là je me vantais d'être mieux que tout le monde et mon égo fut blessé le jour où le grand et fameux Harry Potter refusa mon amitié. Ma fierté fut alors blessée et je me suis juré de lui pourrir la vie. Malheureusement, il y eut des moments où je me faisais prendre à mon propre jeu. Des expériences plus qu'embarrassantes s'ensuivirent, mais je ne te les raconterais pas je suis sûr que quelques-uns de tes nouveaux amis s'en sont déjà chargés. _

_En cinquième année, mon père fut emprisonné à Azkaban, suspecté à juste titre d'avoir travaillé pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à cette époque, j'avais peur du mage noir et j'avais peur qu'il nous fasse du mal à ma mère et à moi. Un soir, IL est venu me voir au manoir. Il nous a expliqué qu'il était affreusement déçu de l'échec de mon père et il réclamait que justice soit faite. Comme mon père n'était pas présent, il s'en est pris à ta grand-mère. Je ne pouvais pas supporter les cris, les pleurs et les larmes de ma propre mère, qui m'avait toujours semblé si forte et si courageuse. J'y ai mis un terme en faisant la pire erreur de ma vie : j'ai accepté la marque des ténèbres. Mon nouveau maître était satisfait, car il savait que j'échouerai à ma première mission et que cela ferait plus de mal à mes parents que tous les sortilèges de tortures imaginables. _

_Ma mission consistait à tuer Dumbledore. Oui, le fameux Albus Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je me sentais sale. Mes maigres efforts d'assassinant échouèrent tous, bien évidemment. Et ce Potter qui ne cessait de me suivre, qui me suspectait d'être un mangemort. Je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner. A ce moment-là, je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'amis. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus que moi et moi-même. Quel abruti j'avais été. Mais j'avais commis l'irréparable. Un soir, je me retrouvai face à Dumbledore, parvint à le désarmer. Celui-ci ne semblait pas m'en vouloir pour autant : malgré que je n'aie essayé de le tuer, il me proposa son aide. Oui, je me suis senti comme un monstre cette nuit-là, mon fils et je voulais accepter, mais les mangemorts me rattrapèrent. Tu vois, j'avais réparé une armoire à disparaître, dont la jumelle se trouvait chez Barjow et Beurk. Elle avait permis au mangemorts d'infiltrer Poudlard. Je me suis comporté comme un lâche, mon fils, et j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner mes erreurs. _

_Depuis la fin de la guerre, le nom des Malefoys a été à tout jamais sali. Je m'en veux d'être devenu un mangemort et je m'en veux tellement pour ce que les gens te feront sûrement subir à Poudlard. Ils me méprisent, les parents des élèves de cette nouvelle génération me méprisent et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Soit fort, Scorpius et dis-toi que tu es différent de moi. Je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour tracer ton propre chemin. Tu l'as déjà démontré en brisant la tradition et en allant à Serdaigle. Maintenant, je souhaite simplement que tu ne te comportes pas comme le lâche que moi-même j'ai été à Poudlard. Tu vaux mieux que ça, mon fils, ne l'oublie jamais et je suis fier de toi. _

_Ta mère t'embrasse et te demande d'être prudent,_

_Drago Malefoy_

Drago comprit soudainement comment le monde avait changé. Lui avait changé, mais personne ne voulait bien le voir. Astoria l'avait compris, Potter l'avait compris, mais sinon, il restait la même racaille qu'il y a vingt aux yeux des autres. Drago comprit alors que dans la vie, se faire du mal était bien plus facile que de s'aimer. La rancœur du monde face à lui était justifiée, mais il était injuste de ne pas vouloir lui laisser une chance. Dès fois, la vie le déprimait quand il pensait aux vrais meurtriers arpentant les rues pendant que le Ministère s'acharnait sur lui et les autres anciens mangemorts. Drago se rendit compte que dans la vie il avait toujours ressenti ce gêne de simplement dire je t'aime à ceux qu'il aimait. Dans un soupir, il fourra la lettre dans une enveloppe et l'attacha à la patte du hibou Grand-Duc perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

« Envole-toi » lui dit-il en un murmure, observant l'oiseau s'envoler vers l'horizon. Longtemps Drago resta debout à contempler la vue de par sa fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il n'entendit pas sa femme entrer dans son bureau.

« Finalement tu as trouvé le courage de le faire ? » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, le faisant sursauter.

« J'espère qu'il comprendra » lui répondit-il, l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

« J'en suis certain »

Et quelques jours plus tard, à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris lu la lettre envoyée par son père. Cette révélation remua le jeune sorcier au plus profond de son être. Rangeant la lettre précieusement dans sa valise, là où personne ne saurait la trouver, il s'en alla rapidement rédiger une courte réponse à son père avant de partir avec son nouvel ami Albus pour son premier cours de potions. Sur le petit fragment de parchemin, on pouvait lire :

_Je te pardonne, papa ! Je vous aime maman et toi. On se revoit à Noël._

**Voilà, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop bourrés de fautes et que ce petit oneshot vous a plu. **


End file.
